A FairyPhantom Crossover
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: We all want a Danny Phantom Fairly Odd Parents crossover! Here's my idea of what would happen: It all starts when we learn that Jack and Mr. Turner are cousins...
1. Meet the obscure relatives

**Author's Note: On March 26, 2009, two days from now, it will be the one-year aniversary of when I first posted this story here on FF. For this annaversary I've read through the story and edited it, taking out typos, wrong tense, and fixing the _really_ lame begining I had. It's now much more exciting and funny. **

**I got this idea when someone posted the fact that Danny was originally going to be Timmy's cousin. It takes place Pre-Phantom Planet and Pre-Fairly OddBaby, because it just has to for it to work. Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents are both awesome shows created by Butch Hartman. **

**So, here for readers old and new, I give you A Fairy/Phantom Crossover  
**

**Meet the Obscure Relatives**

I got this idea when someone posted the fact that Danny was originally going to be Timmy's cousin. It takes place Pre-Phantom Planet and Pre-Fairly OddBaby, because it just has to for it to work.

It was a normal day at the Fenton household. Meaning Danny Phantom was chasing ghosts through the house while Jack and Maddie had no idea what was going on again.

Danny threw a few blasts at the blob of a ghost that had woken him early on the first day of Spring Break.

"Come on!" Danny yelled at it, "Couldn't you have come after ten-thirty, when I'm already awake?"

The ghost just flew into the basement and looked around at the devices strewn all over the lab. When it saw a container marked: "Unstable Ectoplasmic Powder (Caution: Explosive)" it shrieked and dived right into it.

"No, don't!" Danny yelled at the blob, but it was too late.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were coming down to fix breakfast for their kids.

"I don't think we should have breakfast burritos. Danny's stomach has been acting up lately, he keeps on having to run to use the bathroom at the oddest times." Maddie said to her husband.

"Nonsense!" Jack replied. "Danny, a Fenton, he's got a digestive tract of steel!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud _Boom_ and the floor of the ground level caved into the basement. The Fenton parents looked down into the hole and saw their son peek out from beneath a table in the basement.

"Then again," Jack thought out loud, "It may be a good idea to keep him off the spicy foods.

In Dimsdale, Timmy came down to the table for breakfast while his Dad was opening a letter.

"Hey!" Mr. Turner suddenly exclaimed, "It's a letter form my cousin Jack! I haven't heard from him since our wedding day" With that he leaned over and winked at Mrs. Turner. "They're basement exploded and they need a place to stay for spring break! I know, they can stay in the living room! And their daughter can stay in the guest room, and their son can stay with you Timmy!"

"What!?" Timmy did a spit-take with his cereal, "But you can't... I have stuff... But, That's where i do..."

"We have to spend spring break with OBSCURE RELATIVES!?!?" Jazz yelled back in Amity Park

"Now, now kids." Maddie lightly scolded her children "It's good to get to know your family. Jazz you can stay in the guest room." Jazz seemed a bit happier with this comment. "And Danny, they have a ten-year-old son you can stay with."

"What!?" Danny exclaimed, "But you can't... I have stuff... But, I HAVE TO STAY WITH A TEN YEAR OLD!?"

In Dimsdale, Timmy stormed up to his room.

"What's the matter Timmy?" Wanda asked her godson.

"Dad's cousin is coming to spend spring break and I have to share my room with a second cousin!" Timmy groaned. "Are there any other relatives I should know about!?!?"

"I have an Aunt who's allergic to peanut butter!" Cozmo supplied. This only got him weird looks for Timmy and Wanda.

"You have to share your room with your cousin?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, and that means you guys both have to be really careful while they're here." Timmy said, "VERY VERY CAREFUL!" He added to Cozmo, who was waving at birds from the window in much the same way he did in "The secret Origin of Denzil Corcker"

Back in Amity Park, Danny was talking to Tucker and Sam.

"This stinks." Danny complained, "We're going to spend the whole spring break with relatives we don't even know."

"Maybe you should have thought of that BEFORE you blew up your basement." Tucker said after swallowing a bite of his Nasty Burgur.

"Tucker, you're not helping." Sam reprimanded him. She turned to her other friend. "Danny, you're going to have to be careful ... about your 'secret'."

"I don't think I'll have to worry about it." Danny said, "It's somewhere on the west coast, where I'm not nearly as well known.

"All we have to worry about is nothing happening here while you're gone." Tucker said.

The next day, the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle rolled up in front of Timmy's house. Mr. and Mrs. Turner and Timmy were out on the front yard to meet them. Cozmo and Wanda were squires up in a tree.

"Jack!" Mr. Turner called to his cousin, "Great to see you! It's been years!"

"Thanks for letting us spend the week." Maddie thanked Mrs. Turner, "We'd stay in the RV, But it gets crowded with all of us."

"Not to mention smelly." Danny murmured to Jazz

"I told you we needed that extension!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's no trouble at all." Mrs. Turner replied, "I'm just glad we'll have some adult friends over for a while. Let's all go inside and get acquainted."

As everyone walked inside, Danny and Timmy reached the door at the same time and crashed into each other.

"Owch!" They exclaimed at the same time, "Watch where you're going!" They noticed they said it at the same time. "Hey!"

"Oh, I hope Timmy and his cousin get along alright." Wanda said, "Otherwise it's going to be a long spring break."

"Really? Why is it longer?" Cozmo asked, "Did the school catch fire?"

Inside, everyone was getting introduced to each other.

"So, this must be Timmy." Jack said, leaning over and ruffling Timmy's hair. "Nice to meet you! These are my kids, Jazz and Danny." He said, pointing to each. Danny just stood there, Jazz gave him a small smile.

"Uh, hi... Dad can I go upstairs?" Timmy asked awkwardly.

"No-oh son!" Mr. Turner exclaimed, "We're going to have some awkward family time together." He pulled out a large crate with lawn clippers and blender attachments sticking out of it. "Jack, look what I made you! It's a ghost catching machine!"

"Great! Let's go test it right now!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good idea," Maddie agreed, "I doubt this town's had a good ghost hunt in years!"

"And while we're out, we can show you the sights and show off to the Dinkleburgs!" Mrs. Turner added.

Mr. Turner walked out the door to leave and ran straight into Vicky.

"Hi Mr. Turner!" Vicky said in her falsely sweet voice, "Do you need someone to watch the little bundle of joy while you go out with your distant relations?"

"Vicky!" Mr. Turner exclaimed, "What great timing, It's almost like you've bugged the house!"

Vicky laughed nervously, thinking of the many TV monitors and tape recorders back at her house that had picked up the need for a babysitter.

"Hey, no need to spend extra money on a babysitter," Jack said, "I'm sure Jazz will watch him."

"I Will!?" Jazz exclaimed, "Well, it beats ghost chasing." She said after thinking of the alternative.

Vicky, infuriated by losing her job, stormed off as the Turners and the Fentons left in the Turner's car.

"Yea!" Timmy cheered, "I'm not getting babysat by Vicky!"

"Ok, I'm going to set up my bed. Timmy, why don't you show Danny your room." Jazz suggested.

In Timmy's room, the door slammed open.

"Here's my room, sleep anywhere but on my bed." Timmy said quickly, "I have to go… clean my goldfish bowl."

Timmy grabbed the fishbowl so quickly that Cozmo and Wanda let out a small cry that Danny heard. He blinked twice, wondering what had made the sound. He put his pinky in his ear and felt around. After cleaning his ear, he unpacked his suitcase. At the bottom, he found the Fenton Thermos.

"That's weird," Danny thought out loud, "I thought I left this at home. I'll have to keep it somewhere safe."

So he put it under Timmy's bed.


	2. Secrets to keep

**While I was reading this, I realized I could have built up a _lot_ more dramatic tension in this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't have the time or patientce to compleatly re-write this chapter, which I what I'd have to do the build the dramatic tension in the way I'm thinking of. Oh well, at least I fixed the typos. And I fixed Timmy's really lame battle cry. "Spectral" may be way more cliched, but it still sound better than "Ghost chatching". **

**Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom were both created by Butch Hartman. The guy must be a guienus to make not one, but two amazing shows.  
**

**Secrets to Keep**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Timmy needed to talk to Cozmo and Wanda.

"Ok, we need to find something to do while Dad's relatives are here." Timmy said

"Oh! We can go bowling!" Cozmo suggested excitedly, "That's always fun to play with family!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, thinking of all the times Mama Cozma had used her as a bowling ball.

Just then Jazz walked in. Cozmo and Wanda poofed back into the fishbowl.

"Timmy, who are you talking to?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"Uh... Who am I what?"

"I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Who?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What were we talking about?" Jazz asked, now thoroughly confused.

"I don't know." Timmy lied, "I...uh... Have to clean my fishbowl." He paused, "In the bathroom!"

"Wait!" Jazz called after him as Timmy shut the door and locked it "I don't think you should do that in there!"

Outside, Vicky was seething and watching the Turner's house through their window. Just then Vlad walked out of the shadows.

"Excuse me;" He said to her, "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Get lost, you old creep!" Vicky yelled "Can't you see I'm seething!?"

Vlad opened up a large briefcase filled with money.

Vicky's eyes instantly turned to dollar signs. Suddenly she was more than willing to help the creepy stranger. "What exactly is it you need help with, Mr. Old Creep, sir?"

She was too absorbed with the money to notice Vlad's eyes glowing red!

Back inside, Timmy was still hiding "You guys hide somewhere for now. I'll keep my cousin... no, my dad's cousin's daughter... her busy."

"I know a place no one will ever look!" Cozmo exclaimed, and instantly poofed himself and Wanda away.

"Under Timmy's bed?" Wanda asked when they poofed there.

"Why not?" Cozmo said "It's so smelly and messy, it's the perfect hiding place for anything!" His attention was suddenly drawn to the Fenton Thermos. "Hey look, a smoothie maker!" Cozmo pressed the button and the Boxghost came out.

"Cozmo, you IDIOT!" Wanda told him.

"BEWARE!" screamed the Boxghost

Cozmo and Wanda screamed!!

Danny, just heading down the stairs, noticed his ghost sense.

"Oh no, not here!" Danny said. He saw the Boxghost fly out of Timmy's room. Danny looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then raised his hands in the air. "Going Ghost!"

"Danny!" Jazz said

"What? What's going on out there?" Timmy asked as he jiggled the doorknob.

"Uh, Nothing! Nothing..." Jazz said as she barred the door.

Cozmo and Wanda poofed into the bathroom, still screaming.

"Timmy, are you alright!?" Jazz asked when she heard the screams.

"Fine!" Timmy yelled to her. "I wish this room were soundproof!" He whispered to Cozmo and Wanda.

Wanda stopped screaming long enough to grant the wish, then continued screaming.

"What's wrong!?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"GHOST!!" Cozmo and Wanda screamed together.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"There's a ghost under the bed! Whaaaahahaa!" Cozmo cried.

"Oh come on," Timmy said, "there's no such thing as ghosts! That's just some weird thing Dad's crazy cousin was talking about." He paused. "Right?"

"Wrong!" Wanda said, "Ghosts are loosely, though not directly, related to magic. They even have their own world called the Ghost Zone."

"Not Ghost World?" Timmy asked.

"No." Wanda replied, "Don't ask me why. I don't know much about ghosts, but I do know that although some are friendly, most are best to steer clear of."

Cozmo grabbed Timmy and started shaking him. "And now there's one in YOUR ROOM!"

"Well, then we're just going to have to do something about it!" Timmy said.

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom was chasing the Boxghost around. He tried getting the Thermos out from Timmy's bed, but had to dodge the Boxghost's randomly thrown boxes. He finally got into Timmy's room.

"Ew!" Danny said as he sniffed the air under the bed, "How did I not notice that before?"

Jazz was still barring the bathroom door, so Timmy had to poof outside.

"I wish you guys were my awesome ghost-catching gear!" Timmy said.

Cozmo and Wanda poofed into a large green bazooka and a high-tech pink helmet with ghost-vision goggles.

"Let's get Spectral! Timmy said with determination.

Danny chased the Boxghost outside, where Timmy shot at it, and almost hit the ghost boy.

"Whoa!" Danny said, "That was close. Who is that?"

"I thought you said there was 1 ghost?" Timmy said

"There might have been more." Cozmo said, "I wouldn't know, I was to busy screaming."

Danny and Timmy continued to chase the Boxghost onto the roof of a near by house. The Boxghost shot a box at Timmy that almost knocked him off the house. Fortunately Danny caught him.

"Hey, you saved me!" Timmy said, "You're not an evil ghost!"

"Now if only most of the other people I know would realize that!" Danny muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Danny dropped Timmy off back down on the ground.

"I guess that was a nice ghost." Wanda said after the ghost boy had flown off again, "He just saved your life."

"Which is usually our job." Cozmo commented.

"Come on;" Timmy said, "let's go help him!"

Danny was still chasing the Boxghost, which was harder than usual because he didn't know where anything was. All of a sudden, Timmy jumped out from behind a building and chased the Boxghost off toward Danny, who caught it in the Thermos.

"Uh, Thanks." Danny said "How did you get over here so fast?"

"You've been going in circles for the past 15 minuets!" Timmy told him.

"Oh, Heh, I knew that."

Suddenly, they both noticed Vicky coming down the street.

"Gotta go, by!" They both exclaimed, running to opposite sides of the street.


	3. Icky Vicky

**Here I've gotten a little better with the dramatic tension. Sorta. I didn't have to change much, but I did add a tiny bit to Jazz's reaction after Danny comes back from chasing the Boxghost.**

**I don't in any way own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. That would be Butch Hartman, who made both these awesome shows! Thanks Butch!  
**

**Icky Vicky**

Timmy poofed back into the bathroom he was in before, while Danny changed back and ran back into the house.

"What were you doing!?!?" Jazz asked him, as if Danny had just dived into a shark-tank.

"I had to do something!" Danny retorted. "It almost knocked someone off their house!"

"Hey? Can I come out now!?" Timmy asked from inside the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry." Jazz said as she un-blocked the door.

"I'm going to my room." Timmy said the second he was out. He was half way up the stairway when Danny called after him.

"Wait! I have to put something away!"

"Well, it's MY room!" Timmy called back.

"Timmy, Danny will only take a second," Jazz told him, "just let him put it away."

"It?" Timmy asked, suddenly curious.

"Uh...." Jazz and Danny both hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"I'm going." Danny said suddenly. Jazz gave him a 'don't leave me to explain this' look, but he was already upstairs.

"I guess under the bed isn't a good place to hide it. But where else can it go?" he thought out loud.

He looked around in Timmy's closet, which covered him in an avalanche of comic books and clothes the second he opened it. Danny finally gave in and hid it at the bottom of his suitcase, hoping that Timmy won't look through it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Timmy was interrogating Jazz. "What's 'it'?"

"It's uh..." Jazz thought quickly, "A present for your family!"

"Really!?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Jazz lied, "it was going to be a surprise, so don't tell anyone I told you ok?"

"I won't." Timmy said with a mischievous look on his face and a false halo above his head.

Timmy ran upstairs to his room to look for the present. But when he opened the door, he saw his stuff out of the closet lying all over the floor.

"AAaaAa!" He screamed, "What did you do?"

"I, uh, I was looking for a safe place to put... Uh…" Danny stammered trying to come up with an excuse.

"The present?" Timmy asked excitedly, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"What present?" Danny asked, confused.

"The present your sister said you came up here to hide." Timmy said in an 'I know you know' sort of way.

"Oh, er, right the present!" Danny said, relieved that he didn't have to make us something from scratch, "Well, I'm just going to put it away now." He said hiding it with his body.

"CanIseeIt, CanIseeIt, CanIseeIt?!" Timmy asked, bouncing up and down so fast he was a blur.

"NO!" Danny said firmly.

"Please?" Timmy asked, with his cutest little 10 year-old kid look.

"Ok, you can look" Danny finally caved. Timmy reached out for the thermos. "Uh uh uh! No touch!"

"Cool, a smoothie maker/thermos combination! Cool, now we can make smoothies, and keep the cold too!" Timmy exclaimed when he saw the Thermos.

"Uh, yeah. I'm putting it away now." Danny said as he put it back into his suitcase, but before he left, he turned to Timmy. "Do NOT touch that!"

"Ok!" Timmy said

"I'm serious, don't touch it!" Danny reiterated.

"Ok, ok! I won't touch it!" Timmy said. _Obviously this is serious._ He thought.

Danny went downstairs and flopped down on the couch next to Jazz. "It's going to be one long spring break." He groaned.

Cozmo, a dust bunny under the couch, was excited that he was right. "So the school _did_ burn down!"

"What?" Danny asked Jazz

"Huh?" Jazz replied.

"Didn't you just say something?"

"No." Jazz said. She gave Danny an appraising look. "I think you need to rest, the long car trip must have fried your nerves."

Upstairs, Timmy was beginning to clean up the mess when Wanda poofed in.

"Can't I wish they'd go home?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, come on Timmy! Your cousins aren't that bad." Wanda said. Timmy just frowned and sat down on his bed. "They're better than Mama Cozma!" Wanda encouraged.

"That's true." Timmy said, brightening up a bit. "Hey, where is Cozmo anyway?"

Wanda and Timmy exchanged glances, "Uh-oh!"

Cozmo, still downstairs under the couch, was watching TV. Danny was sitting on the couch, and Jazz had gone to the bathroom. Over at the living room window, Vicky was watching with a pair of binoculars and a notepad. Vicky wrote a few things down on the note pad and then walked across the street to a black limo. The window rolled down.

"Here's the floor plans to the Turner's house, notes on what the obscure relatives have been doing, and the sub-sandwich you wanted, hold the pickles." Vicky said, handing Vlad the sandwich.

"Thank you Vicky, and here is the money, as promised." Vlad said handing Vicky a large wad of bills. Vicky's eyes turned to dollar signs again. "There's just one more thing I want to ask you to do." Vicky held out her hand, expecting more money, but Vlad gave her what looked like a garden hose combined with a mini crane grabber. "I want you to put this in the outside air vent on the north side of the house and press the blue button." Vlad said, pointing out the buttons and other control devices. Vicky held out her other hand and growled. Vlad chuckled and handed here another wad of bills.

"Will do Mr. Old Creep!" Vicky said smugly, walking off to the Turner's.

Danny was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when his ghost sense went off. A hose with crane-grabber things attached to the end wrapped around the couch, trapping Danny and Cozmo. The hose turned the whole thing intangible and pulled it through the wall before Danny had time to react. (this whole thing took place in about 2 seconds or less). Jazz heard the noise and ran into the living room to investigate.

"Danny!!??!?" Jazz cried. Then she noticed the couch was gone. "Oh no, what did you do to the couch!?" Just then the doorbell rang. _Ding Dong_. Jazz walked over to the door, still freaking out.

"Hello there. I got a call just now from someone named Jack." Vicky said the moment opened. "Apparently he got my home number and the Turner's home number mixed up."

"Okaaaay..." Jazz said suspiciously. However, she did pick up the phone. (After all what's the harm in that?) Well, as it turns out, this is the same phone Vicky used on Chip Skylark in _Boys in the Band._ "Wha?" Jazz moaned briefly and then fell over asleep.

"Revenge is sweet!" Vicky cackled maniacally.

Later, Danny started to come to in Vicky's house.

"What happened?"

Just then Vicky came in the door, "Hello weird kid. SIT DOWN!!"

Danny was startled by the sudden yelling and fell back into a chair sitting in the middle of the room. It grew handcuffs and ankle cuffs the second he sat down.

Vicky got out her phone and dialed a number. "Got him! You'll be by soon to pick him up?" She said to whoever was on the other line. "Oh don't worry, he won't be going anywhere!"

Cozmo, who was still a dust bunny, was sitting on the ground, had a relatively smart moment. "This can't be good!" He said, and poofed away to get help.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Not much changed here either. The biggest change was a little alteration in Timmy's dialoug at the end.**

**Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom are two awesome shows I love created by Butch Hartman, who I'd like to thank for those two shows. I'd like to, but I doubt he'll ever read this!  
**

**Secrets Revealed**

In Vicky's house, Danny tried to phase out of the chair, but got shocked. He looked around and saw a ghost shield connected to the chair.

"Of course." Danny muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, in Timmy's room, Cozmo suddenly poofed in on Wanda and Timmy.

"Cozmo, where have you been?" Wanda asked, worried he had gotten into trouble.

"Timmy," Cozmo said, on the verge of hyperventilating, "your cousin just got kidnapped by Vicky!"

"What?" Timmy asked exasperatedly, not quiet believing Cozmo had it right.

"I was sitting under the couch…" Timmy and Wanda gave him a weird look, "…watching TV, and all of a sudden we were in Vicky's house!"

"But why would Vicky kidnap him?" Timmy wondered, "For money?"

"Timmy," Wanda asked in her prodding way, "aren't you going to do something to help your cousin?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Timmy asked, feeling pressured. "Charge in there and take him back? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Yeah! It's not like you have unlimited magic wishes at your disposal!" Cozmo said, not at all sarcastic.

"Ok, fine." Timmy gave in, "I wish Danny was back at our house."

Wanda and Cozmo waved their wands, only to be greeted by the wands-not-working-fart-sound.

"What is it this time?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Wanda said.

"Maybe there's a kind of anti-magic/ghost shield!" Cozmo said. Wanda and Timmy gave Cozmo a weird look.

"He might actually be right, but where would Vicky get one of those?" Wanda asked.

Timmy sighed, "We're gonna have to break into Vicky's house, aren't we?"

"Why not?" Cozmo asked, "We've been planning it for ages!"

"And why would that be?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

Cozmo and Timmy exchanged evil glances, and then said in unison, "Blackmail!"

Wanda rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Timmy jumped down from his bed and turned on some music on his stereo that sounded a lot like _Mission Impossible. _"Let the mission begin!" He said.

Meanwhile back in Vicky's house, Danny was just trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Danny pelted questions at Vicky one after another. "Who are you, why did you kidnap me, and where did you get a ghost shield?!"

"So that's what this thing is?" Vicky said, picking up the strange mechanical box, "The old creep just told me to plug it into the chair and then my house outlet. I figured it was some kind of lie detector."

Meanwhile, Timmy, Cozmo, and Wanda were all ants in the air vent, listening in on the conversation.

"A ghost shield?" Wanda asked, "Well, that would explain why we couldn't wish him out. Wait, Cozmo was right?!?!"

"Wow, Cozmo, how did you know that?" Timmy asked him.

"Know what?" Cozmo replied.

"Ok, we just need to take out that ghost shield." Timmy told his fairies, "Then we'll be able to get Danny back to my house, and get an embarrassing picture of Vicky!" Cozmo gave him the thumbs up. They worked their way over to the Ghost shield. Cozmo tried to bite through the wiring but was immediately shocked by the electric charge.

"Let's try to unplug it." Timmy suggested. He tried to unplug the cord, but, unfortunately, he had forgotten that ants don't have hands. "Ugh," Timmy groaned after he had tried the fifth time, "We need some kind of distraction so I can be a person long enough to unplug this thing!" Just then, the doorbell rang. "That was convenient!"

Vicky strode to the door and opened it. From where Danny was sitting, he couldn't see who it was.

"Hello Mr. Old Creep!" he heard Vicky greet the stranger, "I've got him right here!" Then, the last person Danny wanted to see at the moment walked in. Vlad.

"Plasmius!" Danny hissed.

"Hello Danny." Vlad said civilly, "I see you've met Vicky. She was kind enough to help me get you here, for a small sum."

While everyone was looking at Vlad, Timmy took the opportunity to poof back to being a boy and unplugged the Ghost Shield. Danny struggled against the chair again, only this time he found could phase through it! He quickly sank through the floor.

"Yes!" Timmy cried, before he realized he was no longer an ant. "Uh-oh!" he gulped.

"Twerp!" Vicky screamed.

Luckily for Timmy, Wanda poofed him away before things got ugly. Timmy, Cozmo, and Wanda appeared behind Vicky's house, which was exactly where Danny came up.

"That was close" Danny and Timmy said simultaneously. They both heard someone behind them and turned. Timmy saw Danny come out of the ground, and Danny saw Cozmo and Wanda floating behind Timmy. They both freaked out. "Ah! If anyone asks, you didn't see anything!" they screamed in perfect unison. Then noticing they said it at the same time, added: "Stop doing that!"

Timmy suddenly noticed something. "Wait, YOU'RE the ghost that saved me from falling off the roof!?"

Danny noticed something too. "YOU'RE the kid who was chasing the Box ghost!?"

Timmy was getting confused. "You're a ghost? How does that work, did you die or something?!"

"I'm half-ghost." Danny tied to explain, "My parents built a ghost portal in our basement, and when I was checking it out, there was an accident, and now I have ghost powers." Danny then looked over at Cozmo and Wanda, "My turn to ask questions: Who the heck are they?"

"Uh..." Timmy quickly tried to come up with an explanation.

"I'm Cozmo!" Cozmo said, zooming up to Danny.

"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda added, floating next to her husband.

"And we're... TIMMY'S FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" They exclaimed together.

"You think it's ok to tell him?" Timmy whispered to them.

"Well, he is half ghost." Wanda reasoned, "And Jorgen hasn't come crashing in yet."

"Fairies?" Danny asked incredulously, "You're kidding, right?"

"If we weren't fairies, could we do this?" Cozmo asked, turning into a giant cannon, aimed directly at Danny. Wanda gave an exasperated sigh and poofed him back to normal.

"You're part ghost, and your parents are ghost hunters." Timmy said out loud, trying to work it out, "How does that work?"

"Do _your_ parents know _you_ have Fairy God Parents?" Danny pointed out.

"No." Timmy said, "I see your point."


	5. Fruitloop meets Crackpot

**Author's Note: I had more gramatical errors here. Also, you see how incredibly crappy I can be at action writing. I'm still not that good, which I why I didn't try to fix it. I might make it worse.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. Let's give Butch a round of applause!  
**

**Fruitloop Meets Crackpot _(If only for a moment)_  
**

While Danny and Timmy were discussing the difficulties of keeping secrets from parents, teachers, and the general public, Danny remembered that Vlad and Vicky were probably still after them.

"We have to get out of here!" Danny suddenly exclaimed.

"Why?" Timmy asked, slightly confused. The moment Timmy finished his sentence Plasmius came through the wall.

"Too late! Going Ghost!" Danny cried as he transformed into his ghost form. He quickly charged Plasmius, with his fists glowing green from ghost-energy. Plasmius saw him coming, and dealt a hard ghost-punch to Danny, sending him flying.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Timmy said as he watched his father's cousin's son whoosh past him, "I wish I had ghost-fighting gear!"

"One mean, green, ghost fighting machine, coming up!" Cozmo said, and poofed into a bazooka-type thing. Timmy grabbed the oversized weapon and aimed it a Plasmius.

"Fire one!" Timmy cried as he pulled the trigger. Plasmius hadn't been paying attention to the boy in the pink hat and was hit square in the back. "Direct hit!" Timmy yelled triumphantly.

Plasmius turned back to the alley after being blasted many feet away. "Where did that little boy with the stupid pink hat and mean green ghost-fighting machine come from?" He wondered out loud, "And where did he get a mean green ghost-fighting machine in the first place?"

Just then Mr. Crocker came down the street, following his fairy-tracker. "My fairy-detectors say that there are fairies down this alley!" He said as he checked one of the many beeping monitors. "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!" Crocker spazzed, attracting the attention of Plasmius, who found him annoying and blasted him away.

"Ouch." Crocker said after landing in a garbage can.

"Fairies?" Plasmius mused, "Normally I would dismiss this as a stupid coincidence, but under the current circumstances..." He thought of the possibilities, "If I were to capture a fairy, I could combine my ghost powers with it's magic and get anything I wanted! I have a new plan!" And with that Plasmius chased after the two boys again.

While Vlad had been busy with Crocker, Danny and Timmy had gotten their act together in the short amount of time before the crazed-up fruit-loop showed up again. Fighting him with Danny's ghost-rays and Timmy's Cozuka, they actually managed to push Vlad back, until he teleported into the ghost zone.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Timmy sighed as he sat down to rest.

"Wait," Danny said, "I think we should follow him. We need to find out what he's up to."

"Why?" Timmy asked. Obviously this was his first time dealing with Vlad.

"Because it's what the writer wants us to do!" Danny said. Wait… Guys, you're not supposed to acknowledge me!

"Sorry!" Everyone said sheepishly.

"I wish we had a portal to the ghost zone!" Timmy said to Wanda, who poofed up a portal that quickly sucked them all in.

"That was really weird!" Timmy said as he emerged into the ghost zone, now wearing a helmet Wanda had been smart enough to supply.

"It feels like being flushed down a toilet!" Cozmo commented casually. Everyone else gave him a weird look. "What? You mean you haven't tried it? You should it's-"

"We don't have time for that." Wanda cut him off, "Aren't we supposed to be following the old creep?"

"Right!" Danny confirmed, "I'm not sure where exactly Vlad's going, but if I had to guess, which I do, I'd guess he's going to either my house, or his mansion. We'll check my house first. We need to find the portal into my basement. It's a big metal arch with black and yellow warning stripes and-"

"Like that?" Timmy asked, pointing to the Fenton portal.

"Yeah!" Danny said, and then realized how weird it was they had found it right away. "Wow, what a weird coincidence!"

The group went into the portal and came out in Danny's basement. Everything appeared to be normal, except for the gaping hole still in the ceiling from earlier. It had some boards over it, but it appeared that the workmen had gone home for the day. Danny changed back to normal and Cozmo and Wanda turned into a backpack and camera, just in case.

"Ok, maybe I was wrong." Danny said as he looked around the room. "I'm going to call my friends and ask them if they've seen anything." He climbed the stairs to get the phone. Meanwhile, Timmy explored all the cool ghost hunting stuff.

"Awesome!" Timmy exclaimed as he picked up a random ghost weapon. "I'm doing my next science report on ghosts! Look at all these cool gadgets!"

"Timmy, don't touch anything!" Wanda warned him, "You don't know what they might do!"

"Hey Timmy, try that button!" Cozmo exclaimed, pointing excitedly at a button. He hadn't paid any attention to Wanda's warning.

"And that goes for you to!" Wanda said with a stern glare to her husband.


	6. Angry Green Dragon Attack!

**Author's note: Took care of a few more grammar problems. Once again, my action writing is cruddy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom, both shows were created by Butch Hartman, who I would like to thank for creating two awesome shows.  
**

While Timmy was downstairs checking out the lab, Danny was upstairs on the phone, calling Tucker's cell.

"Hello?" Danny heard Tucker's voice.

"Tucker, this is Danny, have you seen any sign of Plasmius around?"

"Wait," Tucker said, "I thought you were at your relative's house?"

"I was, but apparently I can't stay out of trouble no matter how far away we go on vacation." Danny sighed, "Have you seen anything weird or not?"

"Well, not really..." Tucker started. Just then an explosion came from outside Danny's house. "I just heard something weird on YOUR end."

"I've gotta go!" Danny said quickly and hung up.

"I'll get Sam and come over!" Tucker said before realizing Danny had already left.

Danny rushed outside to see what is going on. Timmy ran out the door behind him. (You all thought it was Timmy's fault, didn't you?)

"What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied, "To tell the truth, I thought it was you!"

Danny rushed off towards the explosion. Timmy was about to follow him when he remembered Cozmo and Wanda were still downstairs. He ran down the stairs and bumped into Wanda half-way down.

"What was that explosion?!" Wanda asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Timmy shrugged, " I was just coming down to get you guys." Just then Cozmo came up the stairs.

"What was that explosion?" Cozmo asked.

Wanda and Timmy looked at each other. A thought had just occurred to them.

"Cozmo, you didn't..." Timmy started.

"Did YOU cause that explosion?!" Wanda asked her husband suspiciously.

"No." Cozmo stated simply. Then he noticed Timmy and Wanda looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you all looking at me? I was just going to the bathroom."

"We don't have time now," Timmy said, "We need to go see what that explosion was!"

Meanwhile, Tucker had called Sam and they both headed towards Danny's house. A plume of smoke was rising from an old abandoned building in the neighborhood.

"That's an old building," Tucker said nervously, "I heard they were thinking of tearing it down. You don't think that's all it was?"

Sam shot Tucker a 'don't be such a chicken' look. "Normally, I would. But considering Danny called and asked you if we had seen anything weird five seconds before it happened, I don't."

Meanwhile, Danny was headed in the direction of the explosion. The building smoldered and the smoke was thick. He cautiously made his way through the smoke, looking for... well he didn't know exactly what it was he was looking for. Something out of place, that wasn't supposed to be there. It looked like the building had collapsed, there were bricks lying around everywhere. Danny looked back to see if Timmy was ok, he was being awfully quiet. Except Timmy wasn't there!

"Great." Danny groaned, "Just what I need right now." Danny heard some gravel crunching ahead and went over to investigate. "Uh, Timmy?" Danny called out.

"Danny!" Came Sam's voice from around a wall. Sam and Tucker came around the corner.

"Oh, Sam, Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, both happy and surprised to see his friends, "Have you guys seen a ten-year-old boy with a pink hat and outrageously big buck teeth?"

"Uh… No." Tucker said, "Why?"

"Well, I brought my dad's cousin's son along with me…" Danny admitted.

"You're kidding." Sam said incredulously.

"Nope."

"Why'd you bring him?" Sam asked.

"There wasn't time to drop him off, and I couldn't just leave him! Besides, he's not bad for a ten-year-old."

"Well, if you didn't want to leave him alone back at his hometown," Tucker said as he surveyed the wreckage of the old building, "You definitely don't want to leave him alone here."

"Right!" Danny said, "We need to find him!"

Meanwhile, Timmy, Cozmo, and Wanda were outside Danny's house.

"Where'd he go?" Timmy wondered out loud, "He was just outside!"

"Danny probably needed to make sure everything was alright." Wanda said, "You didn't even ask him to wait for you. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know you'd stayed behind."

"Oops." Timmy said "Well… I wish we were with Danny now."

"Timmy, I don't think that's the best idea. What if-" Wanda was cut off by Cozmo. "Done!"

Timmy, Cozmo, and Wanda poofed in behind a rather large piece of rubble. On the other side were Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

"See?" Wanda said, "A few more feet on the other side, and we would have-"

At that moment, Tucker poked his head around the wall. "Hey, Danny, I found him!" He called back. Then he saw Cozmo and Wanda. "Who are they?"

"-Been seen." Wanda finished.

"They are Cozmo and Wanda," Danny explained to his friends as he came around the wall, "They're Timmy's-"

"My GHOST friends." Timmy quickly interrupted, "Yeah, they're ghosts, but their nice. And help me. And not fairies." He added just to be sure.

Danny wasn't sure why Timmy didn't tell that Cozmo and Wanda were fairies, but he respected Timmy's decision. Danny knew he probably wouldn't want Timmy to tell his friend about _his_ secret.

"Well, now that we know where everyone is," Danny said, "We need to figure out what exactly is going on."

As if in response to this statement, Danny's ghost-sense went off.

"Well, that was convenient, again." Timmy stated simply.

"Hardly! That means-" Tucker was cut off by an ecto-blast exploding behind them, "–That exactly _that_ will happen."

The smoke cleared, revealing Plasmius.

"Well, well, looks like everything is going according to plan." Vlad said, with an evil grin that didn't make anyone feel any more comfortable.

"And when the villain says that," Wanda commented, "It always means trouble."

Vlad pointed to Timmy, "You probably thought you were quite the hero, saving your friend from your evil babysitter's house."

"How do you know about that?" Timmy asked, "The only other people there were Vicky and that Old Creepy guy."

"Uh, Timmy…" Sam started.

"He's the Old Creep, isn't he?" Timmy guessed.

"Yep." Danny, Tucker, and Sam said.

"And, I should tell you, I know your floating friends have power." Vlad said mysteriously. Cozmo and Wanda exchanged nervous glances. "And once I capture them, I'll be able to add their power to my own and become unstoppable!"

"Ha!" Cozmo laughed with false bravado, "Good luck finding anything that'll be able to catch _us_!"

"Which reminds me." Vlad said as he took out a butterfly net, "I took the time to do some research on everything I need to capture them."

Cozmo and Wanda screamed. "AAAaaAa! A butterfly net!"

"A butterfly net?" Danny, Tucker, and Sam all asked in confusion.

"Uh Oh! Cozmo, Wanda! Emergency maneuver number 107-G!" Timmy yelled.

"That's a new one." Wanda told Timmy.

"'G' stands for Ghost." Timmy explained.

"Oh, alright." Wanda said, and poofed into Timmy's ghost fighting helmet. Cozmo poofed into the Cozuka.

Plasmius split himself in two. "You didn't think it was going to be _that_ easy, did you?"

One Vlad went after Danny, and one went after Timmy.

Danny and the first Vlad both fired a few beams at each other, and both dodged the other's attacks. Danny moved in for physical contact, but Vlad created a shield, which Danny ran straight into. Danny recovered quicker than Vlad expected though, and fired a beam at him that sent him back into the ground.

"What's the matter, Fruit-loop?" Danny taunted, "Spending too much time thinking about my mom, and not enough time practicing?"

"You know, Daniel, the 'Fruit-loop' joke is getting old." Vlad said.

(Everyone else who reads this will be thinking "Is Not!")

"Hah, says you." Danny laughed.

While Danny and Vlad continued to duel, the second Vlad fought with Timmy. Timmy was having a hard time dodging all of Vlad's attacks, but still managed to get in a few shots with his Cozuka.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Timmy said, "We need a distraction!"

"I can do that!" Wanda said, and she poofed a few feet away to act as a distraction. Timmy needed to get some more shots in and put a little more distance between himself and Vlad. Unfortunately, they'd forgotten the reason Vlad was chasing them in the first place. Vlad laughed both evilly and triumphantly as he pulled out a butterfly net.

"Oh, no!" Timmy cried, "He's going after Wanda and he has a butterfly net!"

"A butterfly net?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Timmy said quickly, "But how did he know the only way to catch a fai- Uh, Wanda and Cozmo, is a butterfly net?"

"It's incredible what you can find out with just three minuets on the web." Vlad said, just to fill them in.

Tucker was about to agree, when he got a stern look from Sam.

Vlad closed in on Wanda, "Say goodbye, little fai-"

"Wanda NO!!" Cozmo suddenly cried.

Unfortunately for Vlad, he had done the one thing that could get Cozmo into a rage: Threaten to seriously harm Wanda. (Well, that, and steal his nickel, but that's a different story altogether) As usual, Cozmo was a little slow on the uptake, but now that he'd realized what was going on, he was in a frenzy.

Cozmo poofed into a giant fire-breathing green dragon. The dragon spewed a fireball at Vlad, who countered with a ghost ray, but the fire consumed the ghost ray and blew up in Vlad's face. Cozmo breathed more flames at Vlad, who this time tried to go intangible through it. But this fire was magical, and scorched Vlad anyway. Cozmo continued to chase Vlad into the horizon.

"Cozmo, wait!" Timmy called after his godfather.

"Let him go." Sam said, "With any luck, he'll catch the fruit loop and eat him."


	7. What are you, a lawyer?

**Author's Note: Well, I finally finnished the edit. Great news! The sequal, A FairyPhantom Crossover: Two much of a good thing, will be posted around June 12, the one year aniversary of when I finnished writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman created both Fairly Odd Parents and Danny Phantom, not me.  
**

While Cozmo was chasing the Fruit-loop across the country, back in Dimsdale Jazz was beginning to freak out. Danny and Timmy were nowhere to be found, and the living room couch was gone. Just then, the phone rang. (The normal phone, not the sleepy one)

"Hello?" Jazz asked, worried it was her parents.

"Hey Jazz," Timmy's voice came over the phone "Uh, are our parents home yet?

Jazz looked out the window. "They're just pulling up. Timmy, where's Danny?" Jazz asked in a worried tone, "And why does the caller ID say you're calling from our house?"

"Danny's here, and, uh," Timmy stammered, "The caller ID in our house is broken! Anyway, could you keep them busy outside for a few minuets? We'll be home in a little while, I promise."

"Timmy, where are-" Jazz began to ask.

Danny's voice replaced Timmy's. "Jazz, please just get out there and stall, I'll explain later!"

Jazz heaved a sigh. _Why do I let him talk me into these things?_ She thought. "Ok." Jazz hung up and walked out side to meet her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Turner as they got out of the car.

"So," Jazz said, trying to think of something to stall, "How'd the ghost hunt go?"

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, holding up Mr. Turner's ghost catching machine, "We actually caught one!" Jazz jumped as a muffled 'Beware' escaped the crate.

"I know," Mrs. Turner told Jazz when she saw her jump, "I can't believe it actually worked either!" Mr. Turner looked a little put out by his wife's comment. "I mean…" Mrs. Turner stammered, "I knew your ghost-catcher would work dear!" and with that, she gave her husband a great big hug.

"Jazz," Maddi asked her daughter, "Where are Danny and Timmy?"

"Umm…" Jazz hoped Timmy had been right about them getting home soon.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park, Tucker and Sam had gone home, and Danny had just gotten off the phone with Jazz. Just then Cozmo poofed back.

"Where's Vlad?" Danny asked. He hoped nothing bad had happened

"Judging by the way he was running, I'd say China by now." Cozmo said, dusting himself off.

Wanda floated up to her husband and gave him a hug. "Aww, you saved my life back there sweetie."

Cozmo hugged her back. "Anything for you, babe!"

Cozmo and Wanda began to make out long enough to get slightly disturbed looks from both Timmy _and_ Danny. Timmy cleared his through.

"Oh, alright." Wanda said, annoyed of being interrupted.

"I wish we were back in my room." Timmy said. Cozmo and Wanda waved their wands and… poof, they were gone.

Back in Dimsdale, Jazz was trying to come up with an excuse for Danny and Timmy's sudden disappearance. Just then, Timmy and Danny came out the door.

"Hey, there're the boys!" Jack said. He then handed Danny the ghost catching machine, "Danny, take this inside, would you?"

Danny and Timmy carried the crate up to Timmy's room. They were about to talk about what had happened that day, when an ominous, booming voice seemed to come out of the ceiling.

"Timmy Turner!" The voice boomed, "You have revealed the existence of your Fairy Godparents!" Then, with a poof more like an explosion, Jorgen appeared in the center of Timmy's room.

"Oh no!" Timmy cried, "It's Jorgen VonStrangle, the toughest fairy in the universe!"

"What?" Danny asked, and then turned to see the giant, buff, army clad fairy. He took a step back. Sure, he fights ghosts, but Jorgen is intimidating to say the least.

"Timmy Turner, you have revealed the existence of fairies to this boy!" Jorgen repeated, pointing his wand at Danny.

"Danny found out nearly an hour ago," Wanda defended, "If it's such a problem, why didn't you come earlier?"

"_All My Biceps_ was on." Jorgen said. Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"But we only told Danny because he's half-ghost!" Timmy said.

Jorgen thought for a moment about what Timmy had said. "If that were true, you would be right. But since I know that such a thing is imposs-"

Danny cut him off. "It's true, watch! I'm going ghost!"

Jorgen just looked stunned for a minuet before speaking again. He turned to Timmy. "Why is it that you always manage to find some sort of loophole!? What are you, a lawyer?" He then turned to Danny. "I cannot risk the existence of fairies being known to the world, and I even brought my memory eraser. SOMEONE IS GETTING THEIR MEMORY WIPED TODAY!!"

"Well," Danny said, trying to calm Jorgen down, "If you need to wipe someone's memory…"

Vicky was muttering bitterly to herself in her room. "If I get my hands on that twerp, he and his weird older friend are going to pay for chasing away my creepy mysterious benefactor!"

Just then, Jorgen poofed into her room, holding the memory eraser. "Puny human, prepare to have your memory wiped!" With that, Jorgen flashed the memory wiper and took all the money Vlad had given her. Jorgen then exited with a _boom_.

"Uh…" Vicky groaned, disoriented from the memory wipe. "Why do I feel like I lost a bunch of money?"

Back in Timmy's room, Danny and Timmy both laughed at their joke on Vicky. They were interrupted when another muffled 'Beware!' came from the crate.

"Wait, didn't we capture the Box Ghost earlier today?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Timmy said. Everyone glanced at Cozmo.

"What are you looking at me for?" Cozmo asked innocently. He then held up the Fenton Thermos. "By the way Danny, could you show me how to work your smoothie maker? Every time I try to make a smoothie a ghost comes out."

Wanda smiled as Danny and Timmy chased after Cozmo. She could tell that Danny and Timmy were going to have a fun week together. As long as they kept Cozmo away from the Fenton Thermos.


	8. Epiloug

Author's Note: This is the epiloug/ Author's Comentary chapter! Just a little extra, something I didn't include in the forum.

Last Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or Danny Phantom. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman, who I would like to thank for the two awesome shows and much inspiration.

It was Saturday evening and the Fentons were packing up their things, getting ready to leave. The work on the house was done and they were going home. After the incident with Vlad, the week had been rather uneventful. By Wednesday Jazz had convinced her parents to do some normal family activities rather than ghost hunting with Mr. Turner's ghost catching machine. They actually did go bowling. It had looked like Danny and Timmy were going to tie for the win, but in the end Jazz won, and beat the local record! They had also gone to the beach, where Danny had learned to surf, and to the local pizza joint, where Cozmo got food poisoning. Danny and Timmy had been taking pictures all week and now had the copies spread out over Timmy's bedroom floor. The two of them were laughing at the pictures they had taken. Timmy had given Danny all the doubles to keep. Just then Jack's voice came from downstairs.

"Danny, fifteen more minuets before we leave!"

Danny and Timmy exchanged glances. Danny was personally looking forward to going home. He hadn't seen his friends for a while, but he was still going to miss his second cousin. Timmy was more upset, he wasn't sure if he's ever see Danny again.

"Well, I guess I should go and help them pack." Danny said.

"Wait, before you go," Timmy said, "I want to do you a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Danny asked.

"Danny, make a wish!" Timmy said.

"What?"

"You helped us a lot this week," Wanda told him, "So we wanted to do something for you."

"Well, you guys helped me a lot too." Danny said humbly.

"Yeah, but you don't grant wishes!" Cozmo said.

"Go ahead," Timmy encouraged, "The basic rules are nothing to help you with a contest, having anything to do with love, or suddenly acquiring a large sum of money."

Danny thought about it a bit. What did he want… That didn't involve love or large sums of money. Finally, he had an idea.

"I wish that Timmy and I could meet again, soon." Danny finally said.

Cozmo and Wanda just floated there.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, we don't need magic to grant that wish, sweetie." Wanda said.

"Yeah, you two are great friends, and you're family! I'm sure you'll see each other soon enough." Cozmo said.

"Well, in that case, can I have another wish?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Wanda said, "Just name it."

On the ride home, Danny was listening to music on a new MP3 player.

"Where did you get that?" Jazz asked.

"Uh… Internet?" Danny said.

The End.

Authour's Commentary: I would like to thank the people of the Danny Phantom forums on tv . com that gave me the inspiration for this story. I first had the idea when someone posted the fact that Danny was orriganally supposed to be Timmy's cousin. I didn't think having them quite that closely realted would work, so i changed it so that they were second cousins instead. Yes, I know if your parents are cousins, you and your parent's cousin's children are second cousins. I had it written out all those times to add a little humor. I hope everyone like this story, and I will continue writing stories. I'd like to thank the four people who reveiwed this story as well. Luiz4200, HauntedBlair, hollagirl, and Phallylapper. So, untill the next story, goodbye!


End file.
